Kanagawa Prefecture
Category:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = 神奈川県 | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Asia | country = Japan | state = | county = | city = | locale = Honshu | residents = | poi = Yokohama Yokosuka | 1st = }} Kanagawa Prefecture (神奈川県) is a prefecture of the island archipelago nation of Japan. It is located in the southern Kantō region on the island of Honshu and is considered part of the greater Tokyo area. A relatively small prefecture, it is located at the southeastern corner of the Kantō Plain, wedged between Tokyo on the north, the foothills of Mount Fuji on the northwest, and the Sagami Bay and Tokyo Bay on the south and east. It's capital city is Yokohama. Like most major population centers in Japan, Kanagawa Prefecture does not fall short when it comes to random attacks from giant monsters. In 1975 the city of Yokosuka was devastated in a three-way conflict between the king of the monsters, Godzilla, a mutated dinosaur dubbed Titanosaurus and the robot known as Mechagodzilla. The fight was perpetuated by an evil made scientist named Shinzô Mafune, who was a nihilist who wanted nothing more than the total destruction of the entire world. To this end, he used his resources to gain control over Titanosaurus and Mechagodzilla and pitted them against Godzilla. Of the three, Titanosaurus did the most damage to Kanagawa Prefecture, generating destructive wind currents with the snapping fins on his tail. Mechagodzilla also razed an entire city block with several of his ocular blasts, leaving dozens of buildings in flames. Points of Interest ; Yokohama: Yokohama is a city in the island nation of Japan. It is the capital of Kanagawa Prefecture in the Kantō region of Honshu Island. After Tokyo, it is the second most populous city in the country with a population of nearly 3,700,000 people. It has a total land area of 168.87 square miles. It lies on Tokyo Bay, south of Tokyo, in the Kantō region of the main island of Honshu. It is a major commercial hub of the Greater Tokyo Area. ; Yokosuka: Yokosuka is a city located in Kanagawa Prefecture. It has a total land area of 38.9 square miles and a population of approximately 415,000 people. In 1975, Yokosuka was devastated by a three-way monster war between the forces of Godzilla, Mechagodzilla and Titanosaurus. Members of the Japanese Air Self-Defense Force (JASDF) arrived to defend the city, but Titanosaurus leveled buildings and vehicles with the powerful wind drafts generated from his finned tale and Mechagodzilla set entire city blocks aflame with his multi-colored optic death rays. Films that take place in * Godzilla vs. Megalon (1973) * Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster * Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (2001) * Godzilla vs. Gigan * Godzilla vs. Mothra * Godzilla's Revenge * Terror of Mechagodzilla (1975) Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. Notes External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Prefectures Category:Japan Category:Godzilla vs. Gigan (1972)/Miscellaneous Category:Godzilla vs. Megalon/Miscellaneous Category:Terror of Mechagodzilla (1975)/Miscellaneous